Brillo de emblemas
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Te gusta el Sorato? El Taiora? bueno, de seguro que me odiarás entonces... Pero hay otras parejas en esta mini-historia


Brillo de emblemas

Fanfictions 

* * *

Sora Takenouchi se encontraba en la rama alta de un árbol meditando muchas cosas sobre su vida: « El comportarse como una señorita » «Ser más delicada y gentil » Frases de su madre que le rondaban insistentemente en la cabeza.... ciertamente el estar trepada en un árbol no tenía nada de «señorita» pero no deseaba que la hallasen fácilmente

Cuando de pronto lo recordó...... 

«Estuve a punto de decírselo, pero tuvo que aparecer la entrometida de Motomiya» su gesto de enojo cambió al recordarse entre los brazos protectores del rubio en medio derrumbe

:Luego volvió a su semblante pensativo

«Pero nunca me ha dicho ni insinuado nada»

"¿Te ocurre algo malo?" el rubio estaba preocupado

Sora miró abajo, reconoció perfectamente esa voz

"No! Es que.. es que.." le contestó la joven nerviosa.... mirar sus profundos ojos azules la perturbaron más.... bajó la mirada

"Tranquila" le pidió sonriendo suavemente "Puedes contarme lo que te ocurre" agregó colocando su mano en el hombro de ella

"¿Tu padre era tímido con tu madre cuando eran solteros?" preguntó aún sin mirarlo

"Pues... no lo sé" le contestó algo intriagdo por la cuestión

"¿Y tu hermano? ¿Es tímido con las chicas?"

"Si mal no recuerdo..." entonces vino la imagen del apuesto Ishida de 11 años levantando la mano en la carretera, inmediatamente una hermosa mujer, en su auto lujoso, lo llamó.... Yamato, sonrojado, rechazó la proposición "Sí, hace mucho tiempo él era sumamente tímido.... ahora lo ignoro"

El corazón de Hikari se aceleró más.... su voz era temblorosa al pronunciar "¿Y tú?"

Takaishi sentía sus mejillas arder... "Yo.. pues.."

La chica sonrió al oirlo tartamudear, pero seguía sin verlo... de pronto se puso seria y respiró profundamente... se mordió suavemente los labios... las palabras batallaban por salir.... una brisa los envolvió.... Hikari lo miró temblorosa

"Me gustas! Me gustas mucho!" le dijo entre pausada y nerviosa.... ahora ella estaba sonrojada

Takeru desliza su mano del hombro de ella hacia la mejilla, acercó su rostro más al de ella y la besó profundamente comenzando, con su otro brazo, a rodearle la espalda... no se apresuró en cortar el beso, pues nadie los veía (al menos eso es lo que pensaba)

Hikari disfrutaba enormemente la caricia brindada... se había arriesgadg a un «Te veo como una amiga» pero, por lo que las acciones hacían ver, Takaishi le correspondía... ante su último pensamiento ella sonrió suavemente y deslizó sus brazos por el cuello del chico perdiéndose más en el beso

Apenas se separan y dejan sus rostros tan cerca que fácilmente podrían unirse en otro beso, pero por el momento se mantuvieron así... tan cerca...

Takeru estuvo por romper el silencio cuando algo se le adelantó... el pecho de él comenzó a brillar tenuemente... el pecho de ella le siguió al instante

"¿Qué es lo que..." intentó hablar Takeru y de pronto lo recordó y sacó lo que cargaba colgado alrededor del cuello "El emblema"

Hikari también sacó el emblema de la Luz que tenía en su cuello

"¿A qué se deberá? ¿Estaremos nuevamente en peligro?" preguntó un tanto preocupada

Takeru volvió a besarla suavemente 

"No lo creo..." la tranquilizó abrazándola

Sora, desde arriba, sonrió suavemente.... Si Taichi hubiese visto lo que ella presenció, mínimo, le daba un infarto

* * *

"¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro que estás bien?" preguntó preocupado verificando el estado de su tobillo

"Sí.. solo me duele un poco, ya estará mejor mañana" insistió la chica sentada sobre una gran roca... se había torcido el tobillo por hiperactiva

"Deberíamos vendarlo... " comentó aún preocupado mientras suavemente acariciaba la zona afectada

«¿Por qué tanta preocupación? » meditó ella mirando al de cabellera lisa

Ken se sintió un tanto intimidado por la mirada de Miyako... «¿Por qué me afecta tanto que me mire? »

El silencio les incomodó, en especial a ella, que estaba acostumbrada al ruido, a las palabras, al movimiento

Por su parte Ken se aprestaba a escuchar a esa vocecita de su interior que, incluso con imágenes, le recordaba todo lo vivido con ella «Aún siento la bofetada en mi rostro por pelearme con su mejor amigo... ¿Tanto le importé? »

«Pensé que se me había pasado... pero no!!! Esto creció y mucho... siento que me estoy asfixiando lentamente... quisiera decírselo, pero no es así como debe pasar... »

«Es muy linda... muy hiperactiva, eso sí.... incluso provocó mi primera risa en muchos años... una risa sincera... llena de positivismo... desde que terminamos esa batalla hace un par de semanas solo pienso en ti... en lo que dirás... en qué sentirás »

«De seguro que ahora piensa en lo torpe que soy... ¿Por qué tuve que salir corriendo? Sí, fue por encontrarme a solas con él... mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido.. no pude soportarlo »

«Quisiera que me miraras y me dijeras lo que sientes... Yo no tengo el valor para hacerlo... no sé cómo debo hacerlo... Miyako... Eres tan linda.... »

«Su mirada... tiene unos hermosos ojos.... ¿Me está mirando? Este es el momento más feliz de toda mi vida »

Ken comenzó a acercarse más a la chica que apoyó sus manos en la base rocosa, ella cerró los ojos al momento que Ken le quitaba sus lentes (para mayor comodidad =P) y luego topó primero sus labios, luego comenzó a explorarlos con cierto temor

«No sólo eres linda... también eres dulce»

«Corrección... ESTE es el mejor momento de toda mi vida»

Ken la toma de las manos y amorosamente se las besa... de pronto se percata de que algo entre los dos brillaba sin cesar

"Es mi emblema" replicó Ichijouji

Miyako verificó en su bolso y ciertamente, su emblema amor-pureza también brillaba sin cesar

* * *

"No pensé que estuvieras aquí" replicó nerviosamente... tanto tiempo sin verla

"Yo tampoco creí que tú estabas aquí... vine porque me sentí triste... ¿Sabes? No es fácil estar tan lejos de Japón"

"Pero has hecho amistades en América... Como Michael" recordó aunque con un tanto de tosquedad al pronunciar el nombre

Mimí parpadeó un par de veces.. esa actitud no era de él

"Pero nada comparado a ti" respondió inmediatamente con una suave sonrisa

El pelirrojo trató de no malinterpretarla... de seguro quiso decir...

"Nada como el grupo de verano" Koushiro suspiró pesadamente al terminar la frase

"No, dije nada comparado a TI" repitió Tachikawa y se lanzó a los brazos del chico

"Mimí" expresó perturbado y estuvo por alejarla

"Tonto!!! Mil veces Tonto!!! Las pocas veces que he vuelto a Odaiba no te he visto... siempre pegado a esa maldita máquina"

"Esa - maldita máquina - me ha servido mucho en este mundo" respondió Koushiro un tanto molesto, pero su enojo bajó totalmente al escucharla sollozar

"Reemplazada por una máquina" malluscó Mimí aún entre sus brazos

Koushiro la miró con suma curiosidad... de todos los enigmas que había tenido en su vida nunca pudo descifrar el que más le fascinaba: Mimí Tachikawa

Realmente esa pelirrosada era un gran enigma... un enigma atrayente... muy atrayente... quizá por eso acercaba su rostro al lloroso de Mimí...

«No ha sido tan frío como pensé» meditó Mimí al sentir los labios del genio sobre los suyos.. el encanto duró unos segundos... Izzumi se separó bruscamente

Mimí miró con tremenda furia al chico

"Lo lamento... es que... tu emblema comenzó a brillar y me distrajo" se justificó el pelirrojo

Ella volvió a acercar su rostro al de él "No le des importancia"

Volvieron a besarse.... Koushiro estuvo por alejarla cuando se dio cuenta que ahora era su emblema el que brillaba... «Según la anterior situación, si vuelvo a alejarme... no sobrevivo... por otro lado esto es inexplicablemente fascinante»

* * *

"¿Y? ¿Se lo dijiste finalmente?" preguntó el de cabellera alborotada y castaña

"No" confesó la pelirroja

Taichi miró hacia la persona que se les acercaba

"Ahora es cuando... no hay batallas.. no hay peleas... bueno, nos vemos" dijo apenas hizo su aparición Yamato

Sora estuvo por detenerlo, no había comprendido a lo que se refería Taichi cuando se encontró con la mirada de Yamato

"¿Qué le pasó a Taichi?" preguntó intrigado Yamato

"Pues... no lo sé" mintió nerviosamente Sora

El mayor rubio sonrió ampliamente... «Sora no sabe mentir.... de seguro ya Taichi se le declaró y yo he venido a interrumpirlos ¡Él, mínimo, me mata!»

"Yamato" le interrumpió sus pensamientos Takenouchi "El otro día.... yo... pues..." Sora comenzó a tartamudear incoherencias

Yamato la miró más que intrigado... «¿El otro día? ¿Cuál otro día? ¿Cuando yo estuve en México y ella en Rusia?» Ishida trataba de darse una idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero no lo conseguía

"Antes que llegara Jun... el día del concierto" prosiguió Takenouchi

Yamato comenzó a prestarle más atención

"Yo... yo... quería decirte que.." entonces Sora recordó lo ocurrido con Hikari & Takeru y encontró la forma más directa-indirecta de decírselo "¡¡¡Mi emblema brilla por ti!!!"

«Su emblema es - Amor - » meditó Yamato y se percata del asunto

El silencio que se había formado era muy incómodo para Sora, en cambio Ishida meditaba qué responder.... cómo responder

"Mi... mi..." Yamato no sabía cómo decirlo.... "Mi emblema también brilla por ti" respondió con una suave sonrisa

Sora bajó la cabeza nerviosa y apenadamente 

"Amistad" ella murmuró al momento que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas

"Lo lamento mucho, Sora" replicó Yamato

"No- no hay problema" intentó decirlo sin importancia alguna

Yamato miró al horizonte... ¿Cómo explicar esa sensación que ha venido sintiendo desde ese extraño día?

"¿Y... estás enamorado de alguien?" preguntó Sora tratando de hacer conversación

"No" suspiró un poco pesado "No creo que el amor haya sido hecho para mí"

Takenouchi lo miró intrigada... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Taichi miraba el cielo que estaba adquiriendo tonalidades rojizas... 

«Como su cabello» se dijo suspirando profundamente... Ese atardecer jamás lo olvidaría... «De seguro que ya se lo dijo... »

Sora se acercó silenciosa y sorpresivamente al mayor Yagami y lo abrazó, sin decir palabra alguna

Al poco tiempo sintió que ella comenzó a llorar, silenciosamente, pero se sentía su dolor

«Extraño... la portadora del Amor con un Amor no correspondido» meditó la pelirroja entre gruesas lágrimas que le mojaban el rostro

* * *

El mayor rubio se hallaba en ese lugar que había descubierto el 1 de agosto del 2002.... justo se iba a su casa, luego de la reunión con sus amigos, cuando inexplicablemente se halló frente a aquella lápida

Una fuerza lo atraía a ese sitio, como si allí se hallase algo muy valioso para él

Ese día encontró a un niño, mucho menor que Takeru, depositando 3 ramos de rosas en cada lugar... lo escuchó despedirse de «okaasan» «otousan» y de «oneesan»

Yamato miró las lápidas... un misterioso dolor tremendo atravesó su alma al leer la de la última... era de una niña, que nació el mismog año que él, fallecida junto a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico el 1 de agosto de 1999... el mismo día que él había ido al mundo digital

* * *

Notas: Fanáticos del Taiora me odiarán, fanáticos del Sorato me odiarán... extraño fict, lo sé... realmente lo tuve escrito hace mucho tiempo, y bueno, la extraña inspiración me dio por haber leido muchos Soratos en donde el lindo Taichi quedaba con el corazón destrozado ;_; y bueno, me vino la idea de hacer uno en donde Taichi ama a Sora, Sora a Yamato y Yamato no le corresponde.... ¿Original? Al menos no he leido nada que se le parezca, si alguien sabe de alguno así que me lo indique, 

El título.... creo que no tiene mucho que ver, al menos si nos quedamos con ese final... 

Si acaso este es el primer fict mío que lees y estás preguntándote: Si Mimí está con Koushiro, Miyako con Ken, Hikari con Takeru... ¿Quién es esa -muerta-? Te respondo que este no es el primer fict en el que aparece mi creación... pero sí el primero en dónde le hago esto... Vaya, si tuviera vida, esta muchacha me reclamaría y mucho!!! (Y luego dicen por ahí que a Dai lo trato mal ¬ ¬..... Ops, Dai no aparece =P)

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com


End file.
